Finding Home
by DevilsLittleAngel666
Summary: Sorry to those of you that have already read this. Posted up wrong thing by mistake. Has been fixed. For his 'actions' Loki has been left on Earth alone. He must now start afresh and Find Home. And maybe some happiness along the way. Warning: Allusions to rape. Will change rating if requested.
1. Punishment

**Chapter One: Punishment.**

"Loki Laufeyson. You are here to-day to be punished for your crimes against Midgard. While it is understood your actions were committed whilst under the mind-controlling effects of the Tesseract and Thanos you still caused suffering and great harm to Midgard. You have yet to show true remorse for your actions on Midgard. You claim this is due to the fact you remember little of your actions but you must still be punished. It causes me great pain to have to punish you so. You were once my son. You will return to Midgard and you will aid in the world's recovery. You magic will be sealed and we shall provide you with a new physical identity. You are to have little to no contact with your brother. Whilst on Midgard you will repent for your crimes. We will be watching. For tonight you will return to your cell and in the morning your punishment will begin." declared Odin gazing down at the demigod who he once called son. All around the chamber mutters broke out about how this was hardly a proper punishment and how Midgard will suffer from Odin's actions. One such person who also felt wronged by Loki planned his own little bit of revenge on the God of Mischief.

Loki nodded to show his understanding and permitted himself to be led off. Loki knew he was getting off lightly. He knew of his crimes against Asgard and that this banishment would protect him from those who would punish him personally on Asgard. He no longer had the protection of the royal family and the name Odinson. He just hoped in time Thor could forgive him. It was all he had left. Well almost. Keeping his head down Loki hid a smirk that crossed his lips. Steal his magic and then abandon him on Midgard. Not a hope.

(^*^)

Thor looked toward his father after Loki had been led out. "Father what did I miss? I have just got back from Midgard and was informed that Loki's sentencing was to be passed. What is your ruling?"

"I have chosen a punishment to suit Loki's crimes. Do not worry. That said I feel it best if you were to return to Midgard and tell them all has been taken care of. Also this would be a good time to represent our people by aiding them in the healing of their world." Odin proclaimed to his eldest son and heir.

"Yes father I shall return straight away. When I return might I be permitted to visit Loki?"

"Of course Thor." Odin agreed failing to mention that by the time Thor returns Loki would be long gone.

(^*^)

That evening whilst waiting for Thor to visit Loki preformed an enchantment that would give him access to the majority of his powers whilst stuck on Midgard. The fools did not understand magic. Not truly. Looking up Loki smiled at the sound of approaching footsteps. He had just reached the end of the spell. All that is left is for him to spill his own blood, a part that can wait till Thor is done visiting. "Thor I am glad you are here. There is something I need you to know." Loki started when who he believed to be his brother was close enough to hear him.

"I am not your brother. I am vengeance." said the approaching person, "and I am here for mine."

"Do not be stupid. I saw Thor arrive. He will be here soon. You will not get away with whatever you have planned." Loki sneered at the approaching Asgardian.

"That is what you think. Thor has already left back for Midgard, Liesmith. I will have my vengeance and so will others." entering the cell he smiled looking Loki up and down. "And we will enjoy it." he added with a lick of his lips. Loki's eyes widened. He knew there was myths on Midgard claiming him to have sired monsters but by their time frame he was still only in his early twenties. He was only around twenty-two Midgardian age. And as a prince he had been wary of laying with others for fear of being used. This could not be happening. Thor and Odin would never permit it. Loki's eyes widened further as he realised yes this was happening. With a whimper Loki bit down on his tongue and prayed the night would end soon. By the time his third visitor left after using him Loki had forgotten all about his spell which was now complete from the amount of his blood in the cell from the abuse. Loki closed his eyes and cursed his brother for leaving him on the night of his sentencing. Did he not care?

(^*^)

With a bang Thor arrived in Avengers Tower, formally Stark Towers. "I am back." he declared to the gathered Avengers.

"So you are." agreed Tony, "I thought you were returning to Asgrad for Loki's sentencing?"

"I did. I arrived too late. The sentence had already been passed down when I arrived. I shall visit my brother in his prison next time I return. The All-Father felt it best I return and aid Midgard in healing from the wounds caused by Loki. I agree with him. This way I can also visit the lovely Lady Jane." replied Thor to the questions both asked and not.

"That's nice an all." agreed Clint, "but what punishment has Loki got?"

"You know I forgot to ask. The All-Father agreed I could see him when I return so I am assuming he is imprisoned on Asgard for quite a time." replied Thor feeling stupid for not finding out his brother's exact punishment. The other Avengers nodded at this response. As long as he was out of their way it did not matter really.

(^*^)

The next morning Loki appeared before the All-Father for his punishment to start. His body used and hurting and his spirit broken. He truly regretted his action's now and at the same time wished he had done worse. They would pay in time. All seven of them.

"Loki it is time for your exile on Midgard to begin do you have any final words?" Odin asked the younger God. Loki mutely shook his head. "Fine then. You are hereby sentenced to life on Midgard with out your magic until such a time as you are deemed worthy of its return and your place here on Asgard. Are you positive you have no final words?" Again Loki shock his head. Odin nodded before performing the banishment of Loki Laufeyson.

Loki opened his eyes and pushed himself into a seating position. Looking around him he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Central Park, really. Well he supposed it made sense. The war did center around New York. Poor city. Brushing himself off he moved over to a pond to see what features the All-Father had given him and what needed to be changed. Loki was not impressed with what he saw. His new body had shoulder length filthy blond hair, murky brown eyes and sickly pale skin. His body was also border line obese. No Loki was not pleased with his new features. The worst part was his magic was not strong enough yet to do more than change the colours of his person. With a decisive nod Loki changed his hair back to black, his skin to his former pale white glow and his eyes back to their shocking green colour. As much as he hated Odin the features the All-Father had raised him with were quite favourable. All he had to do now was fix the weight problem his body now had. He was dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans. Patting down the pockets Loki wondered if he was to be abandoned without any aid. With a smile he pulled out a note from Frigga.

_We have provided you with an apartment paid for the next three months and a job to help you make a start on your new life. Love Frigga. _

Loki sighed as he read the address. Somehow he doubted the apartment and job were going to be suitable lodgings and work for a prince. Making his way through the streets he started to make plans about what he would need to do. First would be fit in and start his new life. Next fix is body. He enjoyed being fit and capable of causing problems. Finally help heal the mess he accidentally caused.

Arriving at his apartment Loki was not surprised to find it in poor condition. It was more of a studio flat with the living area and bedroom all done into one. Up a small flight of stairs on a landing was the kitchen with the bathroom being through a door off to the side. It was a decent sized place but not something even Thor would use for a night. Picking up a file off of the table in the seating area Loki flipped through it and read up on his new job. Loki was not to pleased to find he was to be a cleaner at Lenox Hill Hospital. He had never had to clean before in his life. Not after others. Seeing that he had to be in the hospital in an hour, Loki headed out. Best find the place and start his day and his new life.

Walking past a gym Loki smiled knowing now how he was going to take care of his weight. His body would be healed fully in a few days thanks to magic so he could start working out then.

Eight hours later Loki was ready to collapse. He was exhausted. Working seven hours straight was not easy. Especially when he had never done such work before. His new name was Lucas Lorrain and he apparently had no degrees and was working five days a week at seven hours a day for minimum wage. So his new plan now involved getting a better education so he can move up in the world. He was still only twenty-two so he had his whole life ahead of him. This was going to be a difficult healing process.

Getting home Loki happily collapsed on his bed to sleep.


	2. A Fresh Start

**Chapter Two: A Fresh Start**

Loki woke up early the next morning. He was ready to start his new life free from the binds of his past. He had finally accepted throughout the course of the night and his difficult sleep the Thor must not love him like he claimed. If he did he would have visited him in prison at least. Looking around his new home properly Loki decided that it was as good as any a place to start anew. It was large enough for two people to live comfortably so on his own it was quite large.

"Well time to start living and not just live." Loki murmured to himself.

Glancing at the clock on the wall Loki saw that he had close to three hours before work. Picking up the file again he went through it to see what else his former mother and father had supplied for him in his new life. Loki was surprised to find a bank account with a fairly large sum of money in it. It would be enough for him to live off for some months or rent a place in a better part of the city. Deciding it would be best to use the money liberley Loki grab his new bankcard and headed out. It was still early and he was not due in the hospital for three hours so he might as well go for a walk and work on getting his body in to a better condition.

Walking through Central Park, Loki took in the sights of such a beautiful park. He chuckled at the thought that he could have been king of this world if not for the Hulk knocking him out. Loki couldn't help but be glad at his failure. He would have made a terrible ruler. For all his brilliance and willingness to point out Thor's faults, Loki did not have the patience to rule. Plus those who ruled had no fun and he was the God of Mischief. It was practically the law that he spend all his time getting up to no good and having fun. Hmm he should probably try to find a way to incorporate such behaviour in to his new life. Glancing down at his watch Loki saw he had only half-an-hour to get to the hospital. Taking off at a run in the direction of the hospital Loki never saw the person jogging in his direction until he crashed into him.

(^*^)

Steve woke early that morning. He had spent much of the day and night before with Thor as he dealt with the first day of his brother's imprisonment. Steve felt bad for Thor. It was obvious to any who listened to him that he still loved his brother dearly. Steve could understand that, you never just stopped loving someone. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table Steve decided it was late enough in the day for him to go for a jog.

Entering the kitchen in the Tower he found Bruce making pancakes.

"Hey Cap. Would you like some or maybe I can make you something else?" Bruce asked Steve when he saw him at the door.

"Just a few please I'm going to go for a jog after. Your welcome to join me?" Steve offered the shy scientist.

"No thanks Cap, I'm working on a project with Tony down in the labs. Thanks for the offer though." replied Bruce.

"If your sure I won't pressure you." Said Steve taking the offered pancakes from Bruce.

After his breakfast Steve headed for Central Park. It was still the perfect place to go for a jog. Steve's smile turned slightly bitter as he recalled going for jogs in the park with Bucky.

Due to his thoughts turning to darker things Steve decided to stop at a coffee stand for a cup. Steve loved modern-day coffee because it was so wide-spread and readily available. In his time coffee was very rare because of the war going on. Steve couldn't help but think people now-a-days did not truly appreciate what they had till it was gone. This belief was one of the reasons he understood where Thor was coming from. Thor had told him the day before that when he and Loki were younger he did not truly appreciate and respect Loki's talents. Thor also had been quick to point out he now had a healthy respect for magic and hoped he could help his brother come back to the light. Tony thought it was all very Harry Potter what ever that meant.

Lost in his thoughts as he was Steve never saw he male running toward him until he collided with him.

"Oh my, I am so sorry are you alright?" Steve asked reaching out his hands to catch whomever he had run into, "I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"I am fine. I should also apologise, I was not concentrating on who is in front of me." grunted the stranger in front of him.

(^*^)

Loki looked up to see if the person he had run into was hurt in any way. He froze immediately. Whilst he had changed his colouring some what he did not think it was enough to go unrecognised by The Avengers.

"Yes yes I'm Captain America. Please don't make a big deal about it." Steve Rogers said in front of him. Surely Thor told The Avengers about his punishment. Right.

"Ohh I thought you looked familiar. Not who I thought though. Nice to meet you but now I gotta dash. Sorry." Loki said deciding to just go with it before taking off.

"What?" he heard Rogers call from behind him as he ran for the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital Loki was relieved to find he was ten minutes early instead of ten minutes late. Gathering up his trolley Loki set about doing his job. Entering the terminally ill ward Loki was horrified at the amount of children present.

Stopping a nurse he asked, "are all these children here because of the attack on the city recently?"

"What? Oh no these are all children who have terminal illnesses. Some of them have had them their whole lives. There is nothing we can do except try to make things easier for them. It's awful. The children who really suffered from the attack are those who no longer have any family." explained the nurse sadly.

"Orphans." Loki breathed.

"Yes. It's awful what happened. But one does have to wonder why? Why he sought to attack our city? Why he tried to take over the world? Just why?" she replied.

"Why indeed." Loki agreed. Walking away to continue his shift Loki couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he could not be blamed for leading the attack. He was controlled himself, but all this carnage, pain and suffering because he couldn't deal with being a Jotun, a monster. With a nod Loki knew how he was going to help this world heal. By aiding the children.

Finishing his shift Loki headed for the library near his apartment. Entering Loki headed to the main desk, "hello I am looking for any information you can give me on computers studies in the local area?"

"Hello. You should know that the library itself hold computer classes. The new one starts in two weeks. Until then there is a section just down the isle that has books on 'computers for beginners.'" responded the librarian to the fallen God.

"Thank you." said Loki before following her directions. Loki knew to get any where in the mortal realm he needed to know how to work computers. He already had a basic understanding thanks to the Tesseract and what he could recall from the minds he had controlled. Gathering some books on basic computers Loki then wandered over to the children's section. Going through the wide selection of books Loki picked out some he found would be suitable for younger children and headed back for the main desk.

"Hello again. I would like to check out these books if you do not mind?" Loki requested. He had manners after all, plus he loved knowledge and deeply respected books.

"Of course. If you could just fill out this form we can get you all set?" said the librarian. Loki nodded his agreement and filled out the forms. Some enough he was leaving with his books and heading home with plans to learn how to cook. Loki was thrilled he was a quick study with all he had to do and learn.

As Loki headed home he couldn't help but remember the meeting he had with Rogers that morning. Did the man really not recognise him and if so why not?

Getting home Loki checked his cupboards and found them to be lacking. Deciding to forgo eating he set about studying his borrowed books. By the time he chose to retire to bed Loki has already read 'computers for dummies', 'advanced computers' and several fairy tales. Loki figured he was going to have to get his own computer now and look up different courses he could study from home. Collapsing in bed he couldn't help but think he had so much work to do. Peace what not in his future any time soon.

(^*^)

Steve was confused when the stranger ran off. He didn't even seem to care that he was Captain America but had thought him to be someone else. That was a nice thought. Him someone else. Wow. Smiling Steve returned to his jog.

Returning to the Avengers Towers after his jog Steve tried to wipe the smile from his face. It would not do to upset Thor.

"What has you grinning like a loon? Is she pretty?" called Tony from where he was sitting with a waggle of his eyebrows. It would seem he had failed in hiding his smile.

"No I don't know what you're talking about." replied Steve as Thor walked in.

"Friend Steve, you have a bright smile upon your face. We wish to know why?" Thor commented not seeming upset by his friends happiness.

"Okay I ran into this guy at the park..."

"I didn't know you swung that way. What ever though, when do we get to meet him?" Tony was quick to inject.

"I do not. I was saying how I ran into him and he did not care for who I was. I fact he seemed to think I was someone else. I was smiling because it is a nice feeling not being fawned over for been Captain America." Steve was quick to correct his friend before he started getting any ideas.

"Ohh well that's boring." pouted the rich playboy. Thor just smiled at Steve in understanding.

"So what are we doing today?" Steve asked Tony hoping to distract him.

"I am working in the labs to-day. You get to hang out up here. Yay you." Tony stated getting up and heading for the elevator. Steve nodded and set about helping around the apartment floor in any way he could.

Falling into bed that night he could not help but recall the male he had run into that morning. He too now that Steve thought on it looked quite familiar. Steve fell asleep trying to work out why.


	3. What?

**Chapter Three: What?**

Loki headed to the gym with a slight pout. He had been on Midgard a month now and was still struggling to aid those his controlled self had harmed. The only difference he had made so far was in his education and surprisingly his weight. His magic was not yet at a level where he could just fix it but it was working with him to help him lose it.

Entering the gym he nodded to some of the men and women hs had come to know whilst attending.

"Hay Lucas, how's life in the hospital?" asked Natalie one of the trainers who was helping him.

"Difficult. There is just so much suffering and no one seems to care. Not really. And the children." Loki softly commented.

"But you're helping. That's something. Working all day and then at the end of your shift reading to the children." Ricky a member of the gym and a teacher pointed out. Ricky had become fast friends with Loki and was happy to help him with his studies.

"True." Loki agreed, "but some how it is just not enough. I mean what about those that won't ever get better? Who cares about them? Or the staff that work to help in what ever manner they can? I just feel so helpless. Like I'm not making a difference. Like I'm not helping this place heal from what happened."

"Hay now. This is not your fault. The terminally ill were not cursed by you and the actions of the guy that attacked were not dictated by you." Ricky comforted his friend.

"And I bet if you ask any of those children who you read to they will say your making a difference in their lives." Natalie reassured her friend. She and Ricky could not understand why Lucas seemed to blame himself for all that was wrong in the world.

Loki nodded his understanding. He knew he could not explain that way he felt not really. It kinda sucked but he was used to it. It came with being in his position.

"Right. Depressing talk over. Lets talk Boys." said Natalie with a clap of her hands.

"Have fun but I am out of here." said Ricky moving away.

"Awww Ricky don't want to talk boys." mock wailed Natalie.

"Hmm it might be because of his wife." teased Loki. Natalie just nodded her agreement before going on to talk about whatever guy she was currently seeing. Loki just and nodded wondering about his 'brother' and if he could still refer to Thor by such a title.

"What you thinking about?" Natalie suddenly asked.

"Thor." replied Loki without thinking.

"Real-ly never took you for liking the 'godly' sort." mused Natalie. Loki cringed at the thought of 'liking' Thor. Natalie chuckled at his reaction. Her friend was the strange sort.

"Right come on I suppose we should do some sort of work out." she said leading Loki over to some machines.

"I thought we were. You know working out your love life." Loki teased with a smile. Natalie just glared at her friend and set him a rigours work out in retaliation.

Two hours later Loki left the gym moaning on about how the 'guy' that attacked the city should have hired Natalie. His friend just smiled before heading for home. She had a date that night.

Feeling grateful it was a Saturday, Loki decided to go for a walk in the park. It was sore yes but the work out had left him feeling energised.

(^*^)

Steve left the Avengers Tower with a sigh and Thor beside him.

"I understand where you are coming from Thor I really do. But you have to understand the others don't. It's harder for them because they don't understand just how much you have lost." Steve pointed out to his friend. For the last month Thor had been trying to get the other Avengers to see that Loki was not a 'bad guy' per say but just misunderstood. The others were not pleased to the point that Steve usually ended up dragging Thor out of the tower to prevent fights.

"But HOW can they not understand?" Thor asked stressing the how. Steve shrugged. How do you explain that they are not used to the impossible and can't see maybe it isn't so impossible.

"Come on let's go for a jog." Steve said heading for Central Park. Thor nodded and followed his friend.

"I am thinking of returning to Asgard and visiting Loki. What do you think?" he asked the leader of the Avengers.

"I cant see it doing any harm." Steve agreed. The two went for their jog to work off their stress.

(^*^)

Thor arrived in Asgard with a crash of thunder. He nodded to Heimdal as he passed heading to see his father.

"Father" Thor called walking up to Odin "I wish to speak with Loki please?"

"I am afraid that is not possible." Odin said "I was just about to send for you. It would seem we failed in completely binding Loki's power. He has escaped Asgard and is hidden from Our sight. The last we saw of him was on Midgard. I would ask you to return and neutralise him before he restarts his Reign of Terror."

Thor stumbled back in horror.

"Please tell me you jest Father?" he pleaded with Odin. The All-Father merely shook his head. Thor nodded fighting back tears. Did his brother really hate him so much? Was Loki really truly lost to them?

"I shall return immediately Father" Thor whispered leaving. Why would Loki do this?

Thor touched down on Midgard wondering what to do. He knew he needed to alert the Avengers And S.H.I.E.L.D of Loki's return but doing so would just confirm all their belief's that he is evil and beyond redemption.

Walking slowly back to the Tower Thor sighed. Maybe they were right. Maybe Loki was beyond redemption. But Thor would find like and try save him. He had too.

(^*^)

Steve watched as Thor entered and headed for the room he was staying in. Steve noticed that his friend seemed down. Wondering if Loki refused to see him Steve went to check on the Thunder God.

"Are you okay?" he asked entering Thor's room.

"They were right. What they said about Loki. He has escaped imprisonment on Asgard and returned here." Thor replied in a broken tone. Steve could not stop the widening of his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked wondering if this was some cruel joke. Thor nodded.

"I went down to the cells before I left this time. He was not there." Thor replied before jumping up "come we must tell the other's." he said leaving the room. Steve could not help but feel this was a bad idea. And that he should NOT have encouraged Thor to visit his brother if this was what he was going to learn.

(^*^)

Thor entered the main room where everyone was gathered.

"I returned to Asgard to-day to visit Loki." he started to explain.

"And how did that go over?" Clint interrupted with a slight sneer.

"He was not there. According to Father he has escaped and returned here to Midgard." Thor rushed out clearly.

"What?" yelled all the Avengers barring Steve jumping up.

"He was not in the cells and Father claims he has returned here. He has asked that I stop him again." replied Thor fighting to keep calm.

(^*^)

Within an hour all of S.H.I.E.L.D knew of Loki's return and were panicking.

"What happened to just been misunderstood?" Clint snapped at Thor.

"Hey now." Steve snapped getting tired of every one treating Thor like it was his fault "just because you are mad does not mean you get to blame Thor. He knows his brother. Or at least a version of him we don't know. Loki could have been wonderful as a child and that is who Thor is talking about but stop blaming Thor. We will find Loki and he will be brought to justice but you will not blame Thor." Steve finished yelling before storming off.

Thor followed the only friend he seemed to have.


End file.
